


Conversations Between Toby and Chris

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Keller, Beecher fucking with Chris, Crazy Beecher, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me one secret you haven’t told anyone.”</p>
<p>Originally posted on 09/08/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Between Toby and Chris

“Tell me one secret you haven’t told anyone.”

“Why?”

“We’re in prison. We need to do something to pass the time.”

“Go back and read those stacks of books.”

“I read them.”

“Shit, I don’t know, try gettin’ some sleep. That’s what I’m doin’.”

“You? Sleeping?”

“Yea, someone in this pod need to. I suggest you try it.”

“Can’t. Not tired.”

“I am. So let me turn on my back and…”

“Come on, Chris, you’re not sleepy. You’re avoiding my question.”

“I thought it was a statement.”

“Don’t start that shit, Keller.”

“I’m not. Look, I think I told you everythin’ about me. There’re no secrets when it comes to me and you, baby.”

“There is something I kept from you.”

“What? So this little ‘question’ was to confess guilt? What did you do this time? Does it involve me, Vern, or Said? Anyone?”

“Heh, you’re hilarious when you’re angry.”

“Don’t go Crazy Beecher on me? What the fuck did you do-”

“I fucked a nun.”

“…What?”

“I was an undergrad and drunk. So my friends bet me to sleep with one of the nuns at the local Catholic Church. It was easy really. She was young and naïve. She didn’t know if she wanted to leave the convent. It’s probably was a long time since she had some. All I did was sweet talk her and complimented on how good she looked out of those black robes. Before long, we fucked in the confessional.”

“I thought I did some crazy shit at church, but damn. My Choir Boy Beecher, I never thought you were a deviant. Is there anymore secrets you need to tell me?”

“That’s about it. Unless you liked to know the freakiest sex act I ever done.”

“Now you’re speakin’ my language. Tell me more, baby.”

“Not until you tell me your secret, _baby_.”

“Damnit, Toby, do I really have to? I mean, it’s not big of a deal. Hell, you might not like it.”

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’m going to bed.”

“…”

“…”

“I…fantasize about havin’ a threesome with you and…Said.”

“Are you serious? You don’t even like…oh God, this is too funny!”

“Don’t mention it to anyone, Beecher.”

“If Said knew, he will have a heart attack. I’m sorry, but this is…I mean Said and me? Ha, ha, ha. Good night, lover.”

“Promise me you won’t tell no one in this shithole!”

“Zzzz.”

“Tobias. Tobias. Toby? BEECHER!”

“Zzzz.”

“Tell someone and I’ll make sure to cut that package of yours.”

“Fuck you, ya fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes: from the old Aleanor Black vault. I wanted to try something new at the time. Glad I did it, wish I continued it. 
> 
> Old Notes: This is a new style for me. I usually don’t use this style since I like to describe the surroundings and such. It was hard not to add the scenery or the reactions. So it is up to the audiences to decide what Toby and Chris did to each other physically. Please read, review, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
